A Life Less Ordinary
by BAD ROBOT
Summary: as a result of popular demand, this is the sequel to 'A New Beginning'. hope you enjoy it. FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. Michael

A/N: ok, so I decided to leave 'A New Beginning' as it was. But seeing as so many of you contacted me; asking me to write more. I'm starting a new fic. It does follow on from 'A New Beginning' and I will be referring back to it. So if you are reading this and haven't read my first Underworld fic, then I recommend that you do. It will clear things up before they arise.  
  
I really hope you like this new piece, and if you are already familiar with my writing, you already know how I work; the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter is posted.  
  
I'm going to do more in this fic from the characters point of view coz I kind of liked that little bit in the last one.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like it. Don't forget to review If you really wanna chat. I'm always looking to meet new ppl (MSN: L_Pearson5@hotmail.com, or AIM: aliasbadrobot.)  
  
A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 1: Michael  
  
It feels like an eternity since I last held her in my arms.  
  
The night she had been taken from me was the most painful I have ever experienced.  
  
My heart hurts because I'm so relieved to have her back, I love the way she clings to me.  
  
I know she can take care of herself but the fact that she needs me makes my heart beat so much faster. She must be able to feel it; she's so close. Maybe she can ever hear it.  
  
She's buried her face in my neck, and I can feel her finger tip stroking the scar she has left me with. The mark of the bond between us.  
  
I'm marching through the corridors of the vampire's mansion, past the bodies of guards strewn across the ground as a result of our intrusion.  
  
Other aristocratic Vampires slink backwards into the shadows as I march on; My Lycan brothers close behind me, Selene cradled against my chest.  
  
She is seen as a traitor here, but at least she will fight. These creatures, hiding from confrontation are a pathetic excuse for vampires.  
  
I am ashamed to be linked to them, but I am proud to be linked to Selene; my vampire, my mate, my life.  
  
I hear Luke growl at one of the snivelling vampires, then he laughs as the creature shrinks further into the shadows.  
  
As we descend the large staircase, I see that Jason is ready with the same old carpet we had used to cover Selene last time. I hadn't expected him to volunteer so readily for the task of storming the mansion to retrieve Selene. After all, he had been the Lycan to first complain about her being a Vampire.  
  
But now he was smiling, watching me carry her towards the small group he was with.  
  
We had come here with a pack of 150 Lycans. And our numbers were so much smaller now. Most of the injured would be fine once the silver was removed.  
  
Jason stepped forward and placed his hand on Selene's shoulder. She lifted her head then and only now, in the lights of the main hall, can I see the angry scrapes across her face. A deep gash on her right cheek bone which I assume was caused by the ring I had seen on Kraven's hand.  
  
Now I wish I had done more to him than just throw him into the sunlight.  
  
"Welcome back" Jason said quietly as he covered Selene's body with the carpet. He paused and looked straight at me, the only part of my mate not covered is her face.  
  
Slowly, I kiss her, savouring the taste of her lips. She is smiling when I pull back.  
  
I love the way she smiles.  
  
When I first met her, she was always so cold, and her strict manner reminded me of my old headmistress at school. I had never expected that she was capable of such sweet smiles.  
  
She rests her head back against me and Jason covers her completely. Walking around behind me to check that none of her flesh is exposed. Then with a nod and a slight pat on my back. He indicates for the doors to be opened.  
  
The van is close by and I quickly climb in, holding her tightly until we are inside and the doors are closed. I sit on the ground in the back of the van and rest her in my lap. The other Lycans are watching as I uncover her face.  
  
Her eyes burn into mine and I can't help smiling at her. She looks exhausted.  
  
That's when I realise that it's mid afternoon, and she would normally have been sleeping  
  
Gently I tell her to close her eyes and rest. I won't let her go ever again.  
  
She was sound asleep when we arrived back at the den. It would be safer here now; the vampires knew the location of our home.  
  
I placed her gently on the bed of our old quarters and crouch beside it. Gently touching her face, her wounds already almost healed.  
  
My heart soured as I watched her sleep, not wanting to break physical contact with her.  
  
But even through my joy of having her back with me, something kept eating away at me.  
  
The location of our home was not an easy one to find. You really had to know where you were going.  
  
How had the vampires found us so quickly?  
  
I have the feeling that things weren't as straight forward as they seemed. Someone had told them where to find us. Someone who didn't like having a vampire in their home.  
  
The only question now, was: who?  
  
****  
  
A/N  
  
There you go. The first chapter of my sequel. Hope you enjoyed it Pls remember to review 


	2. Selene

A/N: sorry for not getting this done sooner. But again I've been really busy I have my Uni projects due in over this week and next and we're being issued with new ones so things are a little hectic.  
  
But now it's my turn to do something I really like... Write.  
  
Hope you enjoy this. And you know what I'm going to ask.....bingo, please review.  
  
A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 2: Selene  
  
I don't want to open my eyes, I know where I am.  
  
I can smell them; Lycans, everywhere.  
  
There is one scent that warms me, one scent I long to smell for the rest of my life.  
  
His scent  
  
Michael, my Michael.  
  
The bond between us is strong, so much stronger than I ever expected it could be. I know I am starting to take on some of his Human manner because of the mixing of our blood, our lives and our souls.  
  
I can feel his right hand resting gently on my hip, his left gently stroking my cheek.  
  
I ach to see him, I know that as soon as I open my eyes, he'll smile at me, make me feel right at home.  
  
He had told me we were coming home, but the truth was; we didn't have one. The building that had been ours could not be stayed in, for the location was known by the enemy.  
  
But as I told myself I didn't have a home, I couldn't believe it. Wherever I was, as long as I am with him; it'll be home.  
  
"Selene" I hear him whisper my name, but something keeps me from opening my eyes and seeing him as I long to.  
  
"Selene open your eyes, your mind is racing."  
  
He could sense almost everything about me, just as I could do the same with him.  
  
I had never believed the talk of this kind of bond, but now, being a part of, I couldn't help believing.  
  
I force myself to open my eyes, and the first things I see are his light brown eyes.  
  
He's smiling warmly at me just as I knew he would be.  
  
"Hey" his voice is infinitely soft. No one has spoken to me that way in all my un-dead life.  
  
I repeat his word in a soft whisper of my own, giving him a gentle smile. I know he likes it when I smile; his eyes always seem to glow.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
His concern is unnecessary but I know wants to be reassured.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"Erm, Kra.."  
  
"No he didn't get that far" I informed him, knowing he was going to ask if Kraven had forced himself on me.  
  
I watched him as he left out a long relieved sigh.  
  
I was his and he would have hated himself had Kraven gotten that far.  
  
Now I know. I know how I knew to shout. Michael; our bond. He had been willing me to call out to him, to show him where I was.  
  
I smile at him, even brighter than before.  
  
"I love you Michael" it was the first time I had told him that. He already knows I love him but I felt I had to say it, for myself as much as for him.  
  
I had never told a man, other than my father, that I loved him.  
  
He smiled and told me what I already knew as he leaned closer to me and laid his warm lips on mine.  
  
I felt his arms slide around me as he moved to lie next to me on the bed.  
  
The kiss was soft and so loving; I was slightly out of breath when we parted.  
  
Again he smiled at me before resting his head on the pillow beside mine and nuzzled closer, pressing his forehead against my cheek and stroking my neck gently with the tip of his nose.  
  
But as I lay there, holding the man I loved close to me, watching as a roach (*) scuttled quickly across the filth stained wall, something was eating away at the back of my mind.  
  
The location of our building was not an easy one to find. Michael had been right; you really had to know where you were going.  
  
So how had the vampires found us so quickly?  
  
I had the feeling that things weren't as straight forward as they seemed.  
  
Someone had told them where to find us.  
  
Someone who didn't like having a vampire in their home.  
  
The only question now, was: who?  
  
****  
  
A/N Ok so I ended this one the same way as I ended the first chapter, but that's just to make a point of how connected Michael and Selene are. That they are both having pretty much an identical thought.  
  
(*) = Caroline! Told you I'd put a little message to you in here :-D ROACH! If you don't know what I'm talking about, go and read a fic called "Between love War" it's very funny. Had me crying!  
  
Anyway, I hope this was ok, and I know it's short but it's getting late and I have to be up at 6 in the morning  
  
Please review. Thanks L 


	3. no good, very bad day

A/N: Hello people, thanks for reviewing I hope you enjoy this one. And review again  
  
A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 3: No good; very bad day.  
  
"She's back?" he growled angrily as he stormed into Luke's quarters.  
  
"I thought I told you that she'd only betray us if she stayed here!"  
  
"That's right Roderick, you did tell me that. But I don't believe that she will. She wouldn't do that to Michael."  
  
Roderick laughed coldly. "You talk as though that thing has true feelings for him!"  
  
"She does"  
  
"No, she's playing a big joke on you and you're falling for it. You're almost as senseless as that Michael. He believes that empty shell really loves him doesn't he?"  
  
"Can't you see it Roderick? It's obvious that they truly do love each other. Just look at them."  
  
"I don't care to. A vampire should not be here, in our den. She'll get us all killed! And the blame will be singularly on you!"  
  
With that, he left the room, slamming the door hard behind him.  
  
The loud noise echoed through the whole den.  
  
Selene was startled out of her dreams; into a sitting position on the bed. Her sensitive hearing turning the faint thud into a resounding smack. Almost as if their own door had been slammed with the same force.  
  
"what's wrong baby?" Michaels voice was soft and still half asleep as he opened one eye to look at her. slowly he ran his hand along her spine as he turned to lye on his back.  
  
She smiled at his sleepy expression  
  
"Nothing, just a noise." She said quietly as she lay back down beside him, letting him snake his arms around her and hold her close.  
  
But no matter how safe she felt in his arms, she couldn't shake the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.  
  
****The Vampires Mansion****  
  
His skin was so tight that the slightest movement seemed to tare it apart in new, uncomfortable wounds.  
  
He lay as still as he possibly could, his cold blue eyes watching as the thick red liquid drained from the plastic sacks, down the tubes and into his body, giving him back the strength he needed for his recovery.  
  
****The Den****  
  
She could relax. Michael was sleeping soundly next to her, his right arm wrapped around her shoulders and his left resting gently across her stomach, his hand settled on her hip.  
  
Something was bothering her, and she started to feel a claustrophobic panic squeezing at her chest.  
  
Trying to relieve the feeling she took a deep breath and slowly released it through her mouth. Michael snuggled closer to her.  
  
The cool air filled her lungs again, relaxing her, but as soon as she started to blow it past her lips, the panic was back.  
  
Gently she turned Michael so he was lying flat on his back, he moaned in his sleep and tried to curl back around her, but she kept him where he was.  
  
Gently resting her head against his chest, listening to his heart as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
The slow, steady beat, soothed her but she still couldn't sleep.  
  
****The Mansion****  
  
The images flashed through his head as he lay motionless on the cold table.  
  
The attractive death dealer in the arms of the Vampire, Lycan hybrid.  
  
The images enraged him and he growled deep in his throat.  
  
That was not how things were meant to have gone.  
  
The death dealer belonged to him.  
  
***  
  
AN. Oooooo. So I want you to either mail me, or say in your review what you think is going on.  
  
I just want to know if I'm being too obvious. 


	4. things are never easy

A/N: right. Sorry that the last chapter was such a short one but I have been super busy.  
  
I hope this one keep you interested. Apparently the last chapter wasn't that obvious (I've had a few wrong e- mails, but some of you have been right. Either way all I've said to is something like: 'he he, be patient, all will be revealed soon')  
  
A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 4: Things are never easy  
  
The room was dark as the four Lycan stood close to each other.  
  
"The vampire must not stay here my brothers" Roderick's voice was a quiet growl.  
  
"She will inform her clan of our location and that will be then end of us, of our families!"  
  
Each Lycan then growled their agreement and hatred for their 'guest'.  
  
"So," Roderick grinned evilly "here's what we do."  
  
Fear filled his small frame as he listened to their plan from the cover of the think shadows, clutching a new teddy bear tightly in his tiny hands.  
  
***  
  
His chest was tight, he couldn't breath. Instantly he opened his eyes, startled by the sudden panic he felt.  
  
But there was nothing wrong with him, nothing to panic about. For a moment he was confused.  
  
Then it hit him; he wasn't panicking, Selene was.  
  
He turned to her side of the bed, wanting to do everything he could to calm her, to stop her feeling this way, but the bed was empty.  
  
Quickly he pulled his jeans on and left the room, leaving his shirt behind.  
  
The den was cold as he rushed through the corridors, not knowing where he was going; just letting his feet take him to his mate.  
  
"Michael!" a small voice yelled out, and Alex came running towards him at full speed. "Hey" Michael said distractedly "Alex have you seen Selene?"  
  
The small child's face turned white. "You don't know where she is?" he asked and his lower lip started to tremble as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Hey buddy, what's wrong?"  
  
"We got to find Selene! Roderick and some other nastyies want to hurt her!"  
  
"Alex." Michael couldn't help being a little sceptical  
  
"Honest! I heard them!" his tears fell freely down his cheeks as he told Michael what was being planned.  
  
"They said they were going to tie her up, and leave her until the sun comes up, and watch her burn"  
  
His small frame was shaking as he sobbed at the though of such a thing being inflicted on his friend.  
  
For the first time he hugged Michael. Crying hard and loud against him.  
  
Quickly, Michael lifted the small child and cradled him as he rushed through the halls to find Luke.  
  
***  
  
The dull thud echoed through the chamber as her fist rammed into his face. His fangs splitting her knuckles.  
  
Then all hell broke loose,  
  
Two other Lycans sprang at her as the fourth grabbed her from behind.  
  
Using this action against them, she lifted her feet off the ground and rammed them into the oncoming Lycans.  
  
That was when she realised that she had let her guard down in the past few weeks.  
  
Twice now she had been caught off guard and she didn't like that fact.  
  
Normally she could have taken these four beast without a second thought, but since she had bonded herself to Michael she had been distracted.  
  
*don't blame Michael!* she screamed inwardly *it's not his fault! He's helped more than anything. He's helped you remember, helped you love*  
  
She smashed her foot into Roderick's groin, sending him to his knees. His Lycan features burning with pain.  
  
*just stay calm, you can do this*  
  
but the panic was almost too much.  
  
She heard a fierce growl to her right and turned just in time to see a fist flying at her. she didn't have time to move.  
  
She felt the impact, felt herself falling. Saw the Lycans gather around her, and then...Black.  
  
***The Vampire Mansion***  
  
He moved slowly through the halls of the mansion, the other vampires stopping in their tracks, watching his stiff movements.  
  
He was almost fully healed but his appearance was still somewhat disturbing.  
  
"My lord" one of the soldiers spoke quietly, eyes fixed on the ground as he stood before the anger of his lord.  
  
"Have you found them?" the question was quiet and fierce and the soldier hated that he had to be the one to give the bad news  
  
"No sir, we have a team out as we speak, hunting for them. But nothing yet"  
  
One quick movement and the soldier was pinned high on the wall, a mutilated hand gripping his throat tightly, as he looked down to his lords enraged features.  
  
His snarl hand caused skin on his face to split again and his blood slowly ran down the side of his face. Highlighting the ice blue of his vampire stare.  
  
"Next time you report to me, you tell me you have them." He threw the soldier back into the group before him, knocking a couple more down. "OR YOU DON'T REPORT AT ALL!" he bellowed before turning sharply and marching back down the corridor  
  
***The Den***  
  
"Andy, Ivan, Jason!" Luke called as he marched through the main hall with Michael close behind him.  
  
"Yeah?" they all answered as the fell into step with him.  
  
"We have a traitor amongst us. Few in fact" he glanced over at the three Lycans "Roderick and his friends!" Michael scowled at mention of the name.  
  
"They have Selene!" he told them as he marched next to Luke "They told the location of our building, and now they plan to leave my mate for the daylight."  
  
He growled and was comforted to hear that the others in the group joined in the sound. Three other Lycans joined the group after hearing the news of the betrayal.  
  
By the time they left the den, the group that had started out as 5, was now a pack of 27. All angry and ready to help the hybrid get his mate.  
  
They all piled into three vans and set off to hunt for the traitors.  
  
As Michael sat in the passenger seat next to Luke he looked up at the moon.  
  
There were few hours left before the sun was to rise. And if he didn't find Selene before then, he would lose her forever; exactly as Lucian had lost his mate.  
  
"Don't worry Mike," Luke said quietly as he noticed the panic on his friends face. "We'll find her!"  
  
***Vampire Mansion***  
  
"My Lord" the soldier knelt and slowly raised his eyes, expecting to see the mutilated flesh of the superior vampire. However he was now fully healed.  
  
"You had better have good news"  
  
"We have located her, my lord. She is held captive by four Lycans. They play to chain her outside and leave her for the sunlight."  
  
He lowered his eyes again as he heard the fierce hiss of the vampire before him.  
  
"Assemble the group. We're going to retrieve her."  
  
"Yes my lord"  
  
***  
  
Her head was pounding, and her eyes burned. Slowly she tried to open them. Roderick was standing in front of her in his human form.  
  
"Hey" he sneered "how's your head?"  
  
Selene only stared at him. "Roderick? Let me down."  
  
He laughed "not a chance! I'm not giving you the chance to betray us."  
  
"Betray?"  
  
"That's what I said. You're a vampire. There is no way you can not betray us. You'll go Back to you're little mansion and tell them where to find us. Just like you did last time!"  
  
Selene cringed, it was true she had done that, but she was different now.  
  
"No, that was different; I'm not one of them anymore"  
  
"You'll always be one of them. Just because you have Michael fooled doesn't mean you can do the same to the rest of us."  
  
He swung his hand and smacked her across the face.  
  
"Kraven should have killed you himself!"  
  
She stared at him, stunned. "It was you! You told them where we were"  
  
Roderick started a slow, taunting clap. "Bravo. How long did that take you?"  
  
Suddenly there was a loud bang. Roderick's eyes went wide and Selene watched as silver nitrate started to pour from a hole in his stomach.  
  
Five more shots and Roderick was down.  
  
She stared at him for a while, her arms chained to the post in the middle of the courtyard.  
  
"Selene"  
  
The voice made her heart stop, he stomach turned and she felt so ill.  
  
Slowly she dragged her eyes from Roderick's body at her feet and looked to the owner of the voice.  
  
"We have a score to settle!"  
  
She couldn't believe her eyes as the vampire closed the gap between them  
  
"Kraven?"  
  
He was now standing inches from her.  
  
"How?"  
  
He only grinned at the question as he grabbed her jaw with his gloved hand. He forced her into a kiss, knowing she couldn't fight him away as she was chained up.  
  
As soon as he pulled away he rammed the butt of his pistol against her temple, rendering her unconscious.  
  
"Get her down!" he ordered as he moved back to the car. "The dogs will be here for her soon."  
  
*** AN  
  
Ooooo well done to all you who were right, and to those her got it wrong, was that a surprise? Lol See I said I'd write a long one again. He he he he  
  
Any way, Please review it.  
  
L 


	5. choices

A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 5: choices  
  
Michael stood in the cold night air, still only wearing his jeans. The post in front of him was obviously the place intended for Selene's execution, but now the shackles dangled limply, clanking together as the wind blew.  
  
He could smell her on the cold metal, knowing that they had held her not long before his arrival. But where was she now?  
  
He noticed Roderick's body then, face down in the dirt.  
  
Uncaringly, he kicked him, making him roll onto his back. His body was filled with holes and from each one ran a river of silver nitrate.  
  
Michael inspected the wounds.  
  
As he stood gloomily, his nose picked up a familiar scent. One that just couldn't be there; but it was.  
  
Luke placed a hand on Michaels shoulder.  
  
"He's back" Michael spoke quietly. "And he has her"  
  
"I can smell him. But how did he survive the sun?"  
  
***The Vampire Mansion***  
  
"It was quite easy really" Kraven informed Selene smugly as he viewed her chained to the sturdy stone wall.  
  
"As soon as that beast threw re covered the window, I rolled away, down the old coal shoot. That thing came in useful."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Kraven laughed. "Because, Selene, my queen should be informed"  
  
"You're queen?" she tried again to pull away from the wall but her arms were so tired.  
  
"That's right, my queen."  
  
"Well don't you think you should go and find her instead of boring me out of my mind?"  
  
Kraven took two powerful strides across the room and gripped Selene's throat tightly, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Do not push me Selene."  
  
"Or what?" she challenged defiantly. Knowing he wouldn't do anything to her if he wanted her so badly.  
  
"Or, that monster you cherish so much will pay for you're mistakes"  
  
"You'll never get you're hands on him"  
  
"Oh, really? According to my scouts, the beast is on his way here now, so predictable."  
  
He moved closer to her, pressing himself against her, keeping a hold on her throat.  
  
"So you have two choices." He spoke quietly to her, making her feel so ill.  
  
"Which are?" she wanted nothing more than to slit his throat and this time she would stand and watch him until he was certainly dead.  
  
"The first choice is for you to stay here, chained to this wall, rejecting everything I am offering you. If you decide to choose this, your beast will die in front of you, slowly and very painfully."  
  
Selene cringed at the thought. And swallowed hard against Kraven's grip. "And the second?"  
  
"Much more pleasant. You are given your freedom inside the manner, escorted by guards of course. No more chains, no more beatings, as long as you are compliant."  
  
"Define compliant"  
  
"You do everything I want you to do. Everything!"  
  
She couldn't keep herself from shuddering, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"And you tell your Beast when he arrives that you would prefer to stay here, with me. And that he should leave and never return"  
  
"He'll never believe that"  
  
"Make him"  
  
He grinned evilly at her, knowing that to Selene, both options had an element of torture. One way, she would have to watch her mate die; the other she must reject him and stay with a man she despised.  
  
But he knew as well as she did, that a world knowing that her mate was dead, would be unbearable for her. And a world with Kraven would be unpleasant, but at least Michael would be alive.  
  
The choice was already made.  
  
***The Van***  
  
"Ready?" Luke asked as they all climbed out of the van. They were now outside of the vampire's mansion. Ready to climb over the gates.  
  
"Lycans!" a sickeningly smug voice came across the intercom. Michael moved over to it. The last face he had seen there had been Selene's the night she had taken him to the safe house.  
  
He gritted his teeth as he looked at Kraven's face on the small screen as he continued  
  
"Ah, Michael. Listen. Both of us have lost great numbers in this battle. And I do not intend to loose any more. I am prepared to discuss this like gentlemen.  
  
You may bring one, and only one, of your group inside with you. There will be no violence. Is that understood?"  
  
"Listen to me ass hole; I'm here for Selene and."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, we can discuss the temptress inside. Remember; Only one!"  
  
The gates opened and Luke joined Michael as he headed towards the mansion.  
  
The guards stayed back with their dogs, watching as the two men entered the building.  
  
***  
  
AN  
  
Ok I have to admit that I hate myself for getting Selene and Michael into this situation and I know that the next chapter will probably be short and possibly be a slight tear jerker.  
  
Please review and tell me how much you hate me. Lol 


	6. Heartache

AN.  
  
Thanks for reviewing  
  
on this chapter all I'm going to say is 'brace yourself' lol  
  
A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 6: Heartache  
  
Only three vampires moved when the two entered the main hall. The guards quickly searched Luke and Michael for hidden weapons.  
  
When they were satisfied that their 'guests' were unarmed, they ushered them through into the next room. There was a large, ornate fireplace against the far wall.  
  
In front of it, and slightly to one side, stood a high-backed black leather chair, from which Kraven smirked at them.  
  
"Have a seat" he instructed tauntingly, waving his hand in the direction of the two chairs opposite him.  
  
"Where is she?" Michael snapped without moving another inch.  
  
"Now, Now Michael! She's here, and she's unharmed, now sit"  
  
Reluctantly, Michael did as he was instructed.  
  
"You really need to stop attacking the mansion." Kraven spoke matter-of- factly as he reached out to take a glass of dark red liquid from the table next to his chair.  
  
"And you really need to stop abducting my mate!"  
  
"Your mate?" Kraven's voice was slow and taunting. "I believe you'll find Selene has a different view on the matter."  
  
"What would you know!?!" Michael was about to leap at Kraven, but Luke placed his hand on his arm, keeping him where he was. They needed to have Selene with them before they tried to escape.  
  
"Well, why don't we ask her" he turned then to the butler standing in the corner. "Bring her in would you"  
  
Michael could feel the anger burning inside of him as he glared at Kraven. No one had the right to be that smug.  
  
As soon as Selene was here, they would leave. Fighting or not, they would leave.  
  
A few minutes passed before the butler returned.  
  
Michael watched as he held the door open and Selene walked slowly into the room, her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
He was slightly confused that she wasn't in chains as she had been the previous time, there were no guards watching her as she moved to the centre of the room.  
  
She looked refreshed and clean, wearing a dark red blouse and leather trousers.  
  
Slowly she glanced up, instantly making eye contact and almost a quickly she looked at Kraven then back at the ground.  
  
"Selene?" Michael's voice was infinitely soft and filled with relief and love.  
  
She felt her heart begin to tare as she knew what she had to do. She wanted nothing more than to leave this place with him, but she knew she could not.  
  
"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he moved quickly to stand beside her and put his arms around her waist, holding her tightly against him.  
  
She let him for a time, closing her eyes and memorising the way he touched her, she knew this would be the last time she would feel it.  
  
Kraven cleared his throat and slowly Selene opened her eyes. As she looked at him he indicated the hidden guards, guns locked on the hybrid in case she decided she didn't want to go through with it.  
  
She waited a few more seconds, dragging out the contact as long as she dared. Then she backed away.  
  
Michael's eyes were confused as he looked at her, still holding her waist.  
  
"Selene? Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine" she had to will her voice not to betray her.  
  
Michael smiled warmly "ok, let's get out of here" he moved closer slightly, wanting to kiss her but she moved away from his lips and his hands.  
  
She side stepped him and, although it killed her inside to do it, she stood next to Kraven, her hand resting on the top of the high-backed chair.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm staying here, with Kraven" her voice was flat and cold but her heart was being torn apart inside of her.  
  
"What? Selene you hate him"  
  
Slowly she look at Kraven, he was watching her with an interested expression, his eyes urging her to finish the discussion.  
  
"No Michael, I don't" she took a deep breath and steeled herself against what she had to force herself to say next. "I love him; I want to stay here, with him"  
  
Kraven was grinning widely, thoroughly enjoying the show. And loving the sound of her voice saying that she loved him, he knew it was empty but he didn't care.  
  
"I don't believe that!" Michael refused to accept what she was telling him, just as she had known he would.  
  
"He's making you say this isn't he? What did he tell you? Why are you doing what he wants? Selene, why?"  
  
"He's not making me do anything." She so wanted to say his name but she knew if she did she would buckle and he would be killed "this is my choice!"  
  
"I don't believe you!" he stood his ground, his heart hurting from her words but still telling him that she wasn't sincere. "You marked me Selene! Don't you remember that? Don't you feel it?"  
  
Kraven's smirk faded. He hadn't known that Selene had entered into that depth of relationship.  
  
"I do" she said softly, her determination faltering. She loved him so much, she couldn't do this but she knew she had to. Her next statement shattered her own heart as she knew it shattered his. "That was a mistake."  
  
Michael looked as though he had been smacked in the chest with a sledge hammer.  
  
"You don't mean that!" tears stung his eyes as he refused to believe what she was saying.  
  
"I mean every word" she lied. Her own eyes beginning to fill slightly, she pushed the tears back and took a deep breath.  
  
"I want you to leave Michael. And I never want you to come back here. Ever."  
  
"Selene, don't do this." His tears slid down his face as he grabbed her hand only to have her snatch it back and move closer to Kraven.  
  
"Please" he was begging her, crying openly as his heart felt like it was dieing inside him. "I love you Selene, you know that. Please, please don't do this. I know you love me. I know it"  
  
"No I don't!" she choked on a sob then and Kraven grabbed her arm, pulling her down to her knees next to the chair.  
  
He whispered "good girl, now make him believe you"  
  
She felt sick as she pressed her lips to Kraven's. Closing her eyes tightly, trying to forget who she was kissing. She heard Michael cry out as she deepened the kiss  
  
"Oh god no, Selene." He sobbed as he fell to his knees, his heart crushed by the sight before him.  
  
***  
  
AN  
  
Now I truly hate myself. I really really do. I'm so sorry. (but it makes good reading *wink*) Please review it and tell me If I managed to get some wet eyed readers. Thanks L 


	7. Bound

A/N: Final chapter. I hope you enjoy it  
  
Please be sure to review this one. Thanks  
  
A LIFE LESS ORDINARY  
  
Chapter 7: Bound  
  
How could she be doing this? He loved her so much and she had dropped him. He knew it was happening but through the pain his heart refused to believe her words.  
  
That was when he saw them, the guards lining the room.  
  
Quickly he jumped up, tears still burning in his eyes, sobs still shaking his body. He tackled one of the guards, taking his silver nitrate loaded gun.  
  
Both Selene and Kraven had jumped to their feet. Luke had done the same from the other side of the room.  
  
They all watched, not knowing what Michael was going to do with the gun.  
  
Then Kraven grinned and waved all of the guards away as he saw Michael press it against his own temple.  
  
"NO!" Selene yelled as she darted across the room, pulling the gun away from his head just before he pulled the trigger. The bullet buried itself in the plaster of the ceiling.  
  
Michael dropped to his knees, and Selene slowly joined him.  
  
"Don't you see?" he asked her as he sobbed, "I can't live without you, I need you. Selene I love you. I'd rather be dead than have to live without you. Knowing you're with him." He hung his head and allowed more tears to fall. The pain was almost unbearable.  
  
He couldn't lose her to Kraven. Selene belonged to him and no one else.  
  
"Selene" he spoke quietly, looking up at her through wet, red eyes "how can you do this? I love you and I know you love me"  
  
"Not anymore" Kraven called from across the room as he lifted his glass again.  
  
Selene turned back to Michael and looked him deep in the eyes, still holding tightly to his hand as he gripped the gun. She didn't know if she could do this, but she knew it was a part of their bond.  
  
*Michael, squeeze my hand if you hear me*  
  
He looked at her in slight amazement as he placed his free hand over hers and squeezed.  
  
*good,* a slight smile flickered over her face as she watched him, his sobs quietening as he listened to her voice inside his head.  
  
*I want you to know that I do love you, more than anything. That is why you must leave me here.*  
  
He shook his head and concentrated hard. *why?*  
  
*if you don't, he will kill you,*  
  
*let him. If I can't be with you I might as well be dead*  
  
*then you leave me with no hope. Don't you understand Michael? I couldn't bear to be in this world if you're not somewhere in it too*  
  
*and I can't bear to live knowing that he has you, that he is touching you. A man you hate, while I can't even see you.*  
  
*I know, I hate him more for making me do this*  
  
*then don't. Please, we can at least try to get out of here, together. *  
  
*before we leave, there's one more thing I have to do*  
  
Selene got to her feet again and turned her back on Michael.  
  
Kraven smiled wickedly as Selene stood closer to him, stroking her index finger across his neck.  
  
His smile faded as soon as he felt the cold hard metal of the pistol she had taken from Michael.  
  
"Good bye Kraven" her voice was flat and cold. Before he could even move, she had pulled the trigger, sending his life essence pouring from a large hole.  
  
Michael and Luke watched as she bled him dry, making sure that he could not be revived.  
  
She strode up to the fire place and took down one of the display swards, quickly returning to Kraven's body.  
  
She looked over at Michael and wiped Kraven's blood from her mouth smiling.  
  
She drove the sharp sward straight into the vampire's evil heart and twisted it back and forth.  
  
Michael moved forward and grabbed the other sward. Standing facing Selene, he brought the sward down sharply against Kraven's mutilated neck, severing his head from his body.  
  
Selene was smiling brightly as she stepped over the decapitated corpse and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck, kissing him passionately.  
  
"I knew you were lying" he informed her as he held tightly to her small waist.  
  
"Good" gently she pressed her lips to his again.  
  
"Great to have you back Selene," Luke said for behind Michael "but I think we really should get going, the sun will be up soon"  
  
Quickly, Michael picked up Kraven's head and followed Luke and Selene out of the window and back to the vans.  
  
***  
  
"Do you really want to keep that?" Selene asked as she looked uncomfortably at the head by Michael's feet.  
  
"No, I intend to put it out in the sun and watch it burn."  
  
Selene laughed "oh I do love you!"  
  
"I know that, and I love you too, even though you kissed Kraven!"  
  
"Oh please don't remind me about that ever again."  
  
Michael smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.  
  
Now they could go back to the den, or find another place of their own. They didn't have to worry about Kraven ever coming after Selene again. And even the Lycan traitors had been bought to justice. All be it by the vampires.  
  
*** As soon as they arrived back at the den, Michael walked quickly towards their chamber pulling Selene along by her hand.  
  
He had to stop however, when he heard Alex's squeal of delight when he saw Selene. He charged across the room and threw himself at her.  
  
She was smiling brightly as she caught him and held him tightly.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Alex I'm fine"  
  
"Will he try and take you again?"  
  
Selene glanced up and smiled at Michael "no, he won't be coming for me again"  
  
That was when Alex's mother arrived, seeing the glances the two kept throwing at each other, she thought it best to free them of Alex's questions.  
  
*** Michael was already pulling at Selene's clothes as she pushed their door shut.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you" he told her as he kissed her neck, holding her tightly against him as they moved towards their bed.  
  
"That'll never happen." She held his face and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you Michael"  
  
His smile warmed her heart "I love you too" gently, he kissed her lips and lay her down on the mattress.  
  
"Selene" his voice was quiet as he gently stroked her cheek. "I was thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Well, I, the Lycan me, I've marked you, and you've marked me. But I was thinking," He took a deep breath "seeing as we were both human at one time, maybe we should mark each other in the human way"  
  
Selene looked puzzled as she stroked his bare back.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand"  
  
"I want to marry you." He spoke so quietly that it was almost a whisper. "Would you Selene? Would you be my wife?"  
  
She smiled slowly and nodded. "Yes"  
  
Grinning brightly, Michael pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
As he made love to her, he swore to himself that he would never let anything happen to her ever again.  
  
They were together, and they were each others.  
  
Life long partners.  
  
Bound by blood  
  
Bound by love  
  
END *** AN.  
  
There you go; a nice romantic ending to make up for my cruelty  
  
Ok so that's it I get the feeling that if I do any more on this it will be too much. The story is done, thanks a bunch for reading.  
  
Please please please review and tell me what you think.  
  
L 


End file.
